All is fair, love and pranks
by books4always
Summary: Their trip to Hogwarts is soon coming and after a prank Fred and Hermione seem to develop feelings for each other. When a new professor takes over what will happen to Fremione? Will they grow farther apart, or closer? Takes place during Order of the Phoenix Rated T for Lemons. I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in the story. Leave reviews please. Look for the sequel.
1. Chapter 1: Plant One

Chapter one: Plant one

"Hermione! Wake up, come on get ready!" I was woken by Ginny standing over my bed making lame attempts to wake me up. "Yes Ginny I'm up what time is it?" I asked sitting up. Ginny stood and stared at me her mouth dropped and her eyes bulged. "Ginny, what's wrong what time is it?" I asked again. She replied by dragging me out of bed and off to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. My face was dark green. It was not me because I felt totally fine.

Off outside of the rooms I could hear a chorus of laughter. I stomped out of the room to find Fred and George laughing uncontrollably. "You… you foul little gits I'll get you for this!" I screamed at them. "Sorry 'Mione didn't catch that I was too busy being blinded by your green face." Fred said. George let out a small howl of laughter and they went back into their room. As if on que Harry and Ron came out of their room, "Bloody hell Hermione what's going on its 7 in the morning." Ron said as he rubbed his eyes. I turned to Ginny, "I could just kill them! I mean it right now!" I yelled. "Now Hermione don't do anything rash I'm sure we can find a spell to turn it back to normal." She said. Fred and George peaked out from behind the door. "No spell can fix that," Fred said "Only a small little something we made can do that." George finished. "Yes and what might that be?" I asked. "One of our new items we made. It changes your face a different color." George said. "Just like we turned your face green there's one to turn it back." Fred chimed in. "Yes well let's see it." I said. "Now why would we want to do that?" They said in unison. "You better do it or I'll turn you both into rats and you can be Scabbers replacement!" She screamed. The twins turned pale and went back into their room.

You could hear them rummaging around before they came back out. I walked towards them and stood with a pissed of look on my face. "Here you go oh great Hermione." Fred said handing it to me. I plopped it in my mouth and looked in the mirror. My face turned back to normal in only about 10 seconds. I turned around and headed back to our room. "What no thank you?" George asked. "Maybe plant one right here." Fred said pointing to his cheek. "The only thing I would plant there is my hand and permanent print of my hand at that." I replied with a scowl. They stepped back and slowly headed to their room and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express

We soon go to the wall of platform 9 3/4. We boarded the Hogwarts Express and were off with a wave from Mrs. Weasley. In our train cabin we were packed with Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and I. I sat acutely aware of how close we were all bunched in together.

" 'Mione how do you pass the time?" Fed asked

"Read a book?" George asked as they were about to go back and forth

" Practice spells?"

" Study for the Dark Lord knows what?"

"Fantasize about how close you are to the one and only Weasley twins?" Fred finished

"Actually no. I stare out the window with peace and quiet, but obviously that won't happen anytime soon, now will it?" I asked

"Never!" The twins exclaimed in unison.

I sighed and began to look out the window at least I may get peace but quiet would not come now. The twins never shut up. I heard a loud crackle and as I look over Lee, Fred, and George began to light a small "firework" as the Muggles call it. It went off with a crackle and small sparks off light burst out in the cabin. As soon as it happened the train came to an abrupt jolt. I shot across the cabin and landed on someone's lap. The colors subsided and I saw the face of Fred smiling smugly at me,

"Getting a little close there Granger. It's ok, I know I'm hard to resist." He said

I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. I went to get off his lap and he pulled me back down planting a small peck on my cheek and then letting me go. I got up and went back to where I was sitting. I stared out the window wide eyed and began to think.

Why would Fred kiss me? Is he trying to mess with me? There's no way he actually would want to kiss me I mean who would want that. I'm the serious little prude prefect.

Before I could think more the windows iced over and the doors to our cabin became foggy. You could draw something on it as if it were water vapor. A black hooded figure came towards the doors and slid them open. With a small movement Fred crouched down by my side. I scooted over and he sat in front of me and I was squished against the window. His body blocked my own and I could not see what was going on. All I could notice was how warm he felt against my body and our closeness.

I snapped out of my little dream when Fred moved back to his seat. Everything was back to normal. I looked at Fred and caught him staring up at me his eyes twinkling. The rest of the trip we all sat in silence staring out of the window.


	3. Chapter 3: Irresistable

Chapter 3: Irresistible

A/N Hey l0velies! So obviously this takes place during Order of the Phoenix with Umbridge. I am making more Chapters and will update daily. Also more fanfictions for other books will be posted soon including: Hunger games, Fallen, and Hush Hush. So follow! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE BOOKS NOR THE CHARACTERS! Enjoy!

Soon we made our way up to the fat lady portrait to be taken to the Gryffindor common area. We had just had the feast and met our new Defense Against the Dark arts teacher. Defense was my first class every morning. I believe the ministry is manipulating the school. Something is going on..

After saying the password we crawled through the hole and up to our dorm. I set my turnk in front of my bed and began to lay down. My thoughts drifted off and I began to think of Fred's soft lips on my cheek. How I oh so wish that he had put a kiss on my lips. I could fantasize all day. I went down to the common and found Fred laying on one of the couch's writing in their joke journal. Most likely plotting another prank on me.

"Plotting another prank on me Fred?" I asked

"Oh hey 'Mione. Maybe, maybe not." He said with a smirk

I looked at him for a minute studying his looks. His red hair looked messy from laying down as if he had just gotten out of bed, his eyes glittered when he looked at me. His lips looked soft, red, and plump, perfect. I stared at them for a moment wishing I could go sit on his lap and start kissing him. I fancy him, very much. This isn't anything like how I was with Krum. This is real, not a small crush. While I was thinking this all to myself I forgot I was stilling looking at his lips. Fred got up of the couch and came over to me he grabbed my waist and put his forehead against mine,

"Well Granger, like I said I know I'm irresistible." He said

He the leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips. It wasn't just a small peck that meant nothing. There was feeling. Just as soon as it had started it stopped. I frowned and he noticed he pulled away with a smug look. He gathered up his notebook and left up to his dorm.

I decided it was time for bed and headed off. I crawled into bed in my night robes and let my mind take over. Soon enough I fell asleep.

Next morning:

I got up and got my Gryffindor robes on and headed to breakfast. When I got there Ron, Harry, George, Lee, Ginny , and Fred were all sitting in a clump together. The only way to get into the group was a spot next to Fred which I took as a pleasant opportunity. I sat down and placed my stuff under the table. I reached and grabbed two pieces of toast and an apple, I began to nibble on my food.

"This Umbridge, I swear she's not going to be a good teacher. There's no way she'll teach us to defend ourselves. If she does teach it'll be how to accessories and being a proper witch. She wouldn't hurt a fly." Ron let out his rant.

The boys nodded in agreement with Ron. After I had finished I headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I was about to get a taste of what this lady really was.


	4. Chapter 4: Planting One

Chapter 4: Planting one

I took my seat towards the front of the class next to Lavender and opened my book. Umbridge stepped out of her office and came down the stair case, "In this class you will learn about all of the dark magic out there, this year, and as long as I teach no defense skills will be taught. "But Professor the class is called DEFENSE against the dark arts!" I objected emphasizing the word defense. " , this is my class and I will teach it how I would like. In my class you will raise your hand and not insult my way of teaching. Detention in my office, after all of your classes have come to an end." She said with a smile. I let out a sigh and decided arguing would do nothing for me. I sat and began to read about the curses that people could use on offense, but not defense. After class I was off to transfiguration.

The day went on as it usually did and I ran off to detention wondering what I would be doing. Cleaning trophies, washing the bathroom, tidying up her wardrobe, cleaning her office? I walked up the marble stair case and knocked on the cold wooden door. "Yes come in." A high pitched pleasant voice said. I opened the door and entered standing tensely in front of her desk. I scanned the room and it was bright pink, cat pictures hung from the walls and sounds of meowing rang out in the room uncontrollably. "Ahh , today for me you will be writing sentences. I have put out a special quill and parchment for you right of there." She pointed to a small desk in the corner. There was velvet purple, cushiony chair. On the desk there was white parchment and a pointy pink quill. I took a seat, "What will I be writing?" I asked. "How about I mustn't insult my teachers?" She replied in the form of a rhetorical question. "How many sentences must I write professor?" I asked. "Until it sinks in." She said pausing after it. I nodded and began to write.

I mustn't insult my teachers.

I mustn't insult my teachers.

I mustn't insult my teachers.

I wrote the sentence repeatedly until a sharp pain began to form in my hand. Blood began to drip onto the parchment and stain it. I looked down at my hand and letters were being etched into my skin but there was no blade marking my hand. I looked up at Umbridge and she looked at my hand and turned back to look out the window. I let out several whimpers and began clenching and unclenching my hand. The words "I mustn't insult my teachers," was written into my skin. "You may go now. I hope you have learned a lesson." Professor said. I got up and ran out the door. I flew outside into the cold night. I sat on a bench and began to cry. I decided I couldn't sit outside or I risk infection. I ran up to the common room and lay on the couch sobbing. Everyone was already in bed. I sat for a minute and heard the portrait hole open. Someone walked through; as they came into the light I could see it was Fred. Tears ran down my face still. "Blimey Hermione what's going on? Why are you crying?" He asked. He had food from the kitchen in his hand, he dropped them on the end table.

"P-p-Professor U-u-Umbridge." I stuttered.

"She carved words into your hand?" He said with an exclaiming tone.

"No she made me write sentences and then it just showed up on my hand. I think the quill was charmed. It stings Fred it really does!" I cried.

He sat down next to me and grabbed me to pull me on his lap. He placed a comforting hand on my back and was whispering to me.

"Shh, shh. It's going to be okay Hermione. I know whatever I say won't help too much but I think this is a good time to get something off of my back. I like you Hermione. Bloody hell I love you. I've never wanted a girl as much as I want you 'Mione." He said

I sat up and looked at him for a while. A small smile crossed my face and a single tear dripped from my cheek. He reached a hand up and rubbed it away with his thumb.

"Well? Say something please Hermione." He pleaded.

I leaned down and kissed him. I put my hands around his neck and he moved his hands to my waist. The kiss grew more heated he pushed me back on to the couch so I was lying down and continued kissing me.

He leaned back, "You planted one." He said and winked.


	5. Chapter 5: Enjoy the show

Chapter 5: Enjoy the Show

For a long time we lay kissing on the couch, but I had to get serious. What was this relationship?

"Fred." I said while he planted a kiss on my neck.

"Yes love?" He replied

"What is this know, are we a couple?" I asked

"Yes if you want to be." He said staring at me

"Yes I would like that." I said

He smiled and leaned down kissing me several times before he opened his mouth. At the same time I did and we began having a make out session. I was making out with Fred Weasley, one of the most lusted after boys in our school. Although he was only a few years older than me I didn't care. About an hour later I had fallen asleep.

I woke up the next morning early with George standing over me wand in hand smirking.

"What is this Granger? Bloody hell you're cuddling on a small couch with my twin. I wonder Hermione, what secrets do you have. Remind me later to disinfect the couch. Who knows what else you guys did." He said with a smug look.

"Oh George go away." I said

I turned around and looked at Fred he had his arm underneath my waist and was sound asleep. After George walked away I planted a small kiss on Fred's lips.

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

"You kissed and I awoke. Isn't that something?" He asked slowly opening his eyes.

I giggled and he pulled me in for another kiss.

"Good morning love, we had better go get ready before it's time for breakfast." He said.

I nodded and most regretfully got up and walked back to my girls' dorm. I pulled on a new pair of robs and cleaned up as best I could. As soon as I was done I went down through the commons and out of the portrait of the Fat Lady. I soon reached the Great Hall and sat down in a seat saved next to Fred. I set my books under the table and grabbed a few slices of toast along with some bacon. Under the table Fred laid a hand on my leg and grasped at my thing before put his hand back on the table. I smiled at him and then began to eat.

"When are your O.W.L'S?" Fred asked

"Today actually, my first class I go down to take them. Why do you ask?" I asked

"Well let's just say I'll have a little show ready for you." He replied, the he turned to George and said, "Get ready Forge."

I cocked my head wondering what he was supposed to be getting ready for. I decided to just find out later. In a little while I headed off to my class to take my OW.L's. Umbridge passed them out with a spell and sat in a large chair drinking a cup of pumpkin juice. She said, "You may begin, and remember, there are severe consequences for cheating." And let out a small giggle.

I turned to my work and began testing. Answering as many questions as I could as fast as possible. I was interrupted during question 8 when a loud thud could be heard on the large doors to the classroom, followed by many more. Proffessor got up and began power walking to the door. She opened the door and a small spark of color hovered in front of her face and shot past  
her. Not long after two boys flew in obnoxiously on their brooms throwing fireworks. Fred hovered on his broom next to me,

"Enjoy the show love." He said.

He then took off releasing another firework which conjured up a giant, fiery dragon. It swam through the air right towards Umbridge and swallowed her. Her ugly, old-fashioned hair caught fire. We all jumped out and followed the twins out of the Great Hall and into the daylight where more fireworks were set free into the air. As soon as I looked up in the sky the words,

"Enjoy the show, love?"

was written in the sky in the colors of the fireworks. I smiled to myself and stared at the sky.

A/N Hi guys I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. You will notice over the next few chapters that the events are much like those of the books and movies jus with a twist I put on them. LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE? THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6: You're Going Down

Chapter 6: You're Going Down

Later we went to practice in the room of requirements for Dumbledore's Army. The cement on the wall decayed away and a large metal door appeared. Harry stepped up and opened the door. We entered and Harry began, "Today we're going to work on a battle spell against each other. Like this," He said as Ron stepped up in front of him. They both stepped back with wand in hand ready to shoot spells. "_Stupify_!" Harry shouted. Ron shot back form a burst of energy and into a mirror, and finally fell to the floor. "I will partner you up." He said. He began partnering us up, Ginny with Neville, Luna with Chow, George with Katie, Him with Ron, and Fred with me.

I stepped in front of Fred a few feet away and with wand ready.

"Hello love, did you enjoy the show?" He asked with a smile.

"Very much so, come on Fred get ready. We're supposed to be practicing." I said

He nodded and got in stance.

"You're going down 'Mione." He smirked.

I stepped back again and at the same moment we shouted, "_Stupify_!"

Our wands shot at each other and both of the energy from our wands came together exactly halfway as if a 2 hoses were squirting at each other. Eventually we both nodded and let our wands lower. We went one more time and just in time I said the spell first. Fred shot back and into a wall falling on his ass.

"You went down Freddie." I said as I walked up to him.

I held my hand out and helped him up. He jumped up and came at me. He planted a kiss on my lips, then my forehead, then on my nose, and once again on my lips.

"You win love. You win." He repeated.

After a while of the same thing happening Harry called our attention to a black cloaked statue. It had wheels on the bottom and could move like it was alive.

"I want each of you to step up and burn it to ashes. When you are done I will conjure it up again for the next person." He said.

We got in a line and Ginny stepped up first. She held her wand in her hand and the Death Eater like statue rolled in front of her. It was completely defensless, all she had to do was burn it to ash, easy.

"_Reducto_!" Ginny shouted.

In an instant the statue fell to the floor in to powder. Fred looked at George and their eyebrows went up. He then looked at me and did the same.

Our lesson was interrupted by a giant explosion. We were whipped back into a wall. I fell onto Fred and he cradled me in his arms protectively. There was a soft giggle and we looked up, Umbridge stood behind a giant hole. Fred pulled me off of his lap and knelt in front of me with one arm behind his back holding me behind him.

"Detention, all of you, tonight in my classroom." She giggled.

I slumped down and put my face into my hands and began to let out cries. Fred whipped around and pulled my chin up.

"Sh, Hermione, it's going to be okay. I'll sit right next to you. Just right the sentence and don't freak out. Look at me and I'll make you feel better." He said.

"How? We can't talk." I said.

"Just look at me trust me." He replied and pulled me into him for a small peck.

He grabbed under my elbows and we stood up together. We went back to the commons and laid on the couch together in silence. Awaiting the time for detention to come.

**A/N Obviously the events are not in the right order, but it's a fanFICTION. Please leave reviews for me and tell me what you think. Also, write what you think is coming next.**


	7. Chapter 7: I must not

Chapter 7: I must not

All of us that participated in Dumbledore's Army made our way down to Umbridge's classroom. Fred found me and grabbed my hand, we walked down together. We got to the door and walked through taking seats. I sat next to Fred and behind us was George and Lee, in front of us was Ron and Harry.

"The sentences you will write are: I must not rebel against the ministry."

We nodded and turned to our parchment and quills. I picked my quill up and turned it over in my hand again, and again. I turned to look at Fred he held up his quill and nodded at me. I watched as he began to write,

"I must not,"

I brought my quill to the paper and sketched out the same thing. As soon as I had finished writing the words I heard a whimper and turned to Fred. He had moved onto his second sentence and blood dripped onto his parchment from his hand. He looked at me and I gave him along look. He put his feather in his other hand and put his other hand under the table. He grabbed onto my thigh. I finished writing,

"rebel against the ministry."

I then began to write another sentence and the first was beginning to be embedded in my skin. I let out a few cries a little too loud.

"Miss. Granger, is there a problem?" Umbirdge asked

"No." I let out as a small cry.

She nodded.

That foul little bitch, I thought.

Fred moved his hand up to my back and began rubbing small circles into the small of my back. My blood slowly began dripping on the paper and I set my head down on the table.

" 'Mione you have to sit up, you have to. She's going to see you and make you write more than 2. Love, please." He pleaded in hushed tones.

I sat up and set my quill down and held my good hand under the table. Fred grabbed my hand and there we sat, the two of us against the professor.

A while later we went back to the common room. Fred and I snuck up to the boys dorm, and charmed it so no one could get in. He lay down on his bed and patted a small space next to him for me to sit. I moved slowly and sat down then lay back into his chest holding my hand.

"Let me see." He said looking at my hand.

I put my hand up to him for him to look. As I looked at it I began to cry steady sobs. It bega to ache and I felt sharp pains in my hand. He lay my hand on his chest and pulled me into him.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. The pain will stop I promise." He said to me as he wiped a tear form my face with his thumb.

His touch was becoming all too familiar. He planted a small kiss on my forehead and I shut my eyes. As soon as I knew it I was asleep in Fred's arms, one of his hands on my back and the other in my hair

**A/N Hi guys! Hope you had a great Christmas! Well, please leave me some reviews of what you think will happen next. Also, tell me how you feel about this fanfiction? Love, hate, pretty good. Tell me the pros and cons and what I can make better? Thanks! NOTICE I do update the story everyday. **


	8. Chapter 8: Crucio

Chapter 8: Crucio

"Bloody hell! Now you're sleeping together in our dorm room? Come on guys, no one wants to see that." Lee shouted.

"Ugh, go away Lee would you?" Fred moaned as he just woke up.

"Come on love birds up you go. Hermione take your wings and fly back to the girls' dorm." George agreed.

"Their right Fred," I started, "Ok, ok I'll go! Give me a minute to wake up." I finished as the boys shooed me out of the room.

I got back up to the girls' dorm to hear everyone screaming, and soon I figured out why. Standing in the middle of the room was Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Mudblood, finally joining the party? Where were we?" HE snorted

"I was in the common room, I fell asleep on the couch. Though, I don't need to answer to you." I replied

"No but professor you can answer to. Now everyone come with me to her class." Draco stated.

"No." We all shouted.

"Fine, then we'll do this the hard way." He said as he grabbed us by our sweater collars and dragged us down the steps and all the way to Umbridge's office.

Once in the office I could see Fred sitting on a chair in front of her. I gasped and he turned to look at me, his eyes bulged. I stifled a cry and Malfoy threw me against her desk still holding me by the collar.

"Now, each of you will tell me information about this activity you were doing and then you may leave. You can do this my way or no way." She said with a giggle.

"Now , how are you?" She asked

All he did was stare at her, she let out a small hmph.

"What was the reason for you and your fellow wizards and witches to use the spell Reducto?" She asked trying to sound polite.

He yet again continued staring at her.

"Well, you choose the hard way? Fine, the Cruciartis Curse should do it." She said.

"No! Stop! Fred! Tell her where it is!" I screamed

He looks over at me in astonishment and looks confused.

"Where what is?" Professor asked.

"The secret weapon, let me go and Harry and I will show you." I muttered.

Draco let go and threw me into Fred who put a hand on my back and rubbed it. Harry walked forward and followed me down the steps and out to the Forbidden Forest.

"I had a vision," he whispered, "Sirius is in trouble, at the Ministry."

"Well, we'll go after this."

1 hour later:

Harry and I ran back to the castle with Umbridge left in the forest. She was taken and dragged away by centaurs. When we got to the tunnel entrance Neville, Luna, Ron, Fred, and George met us at the entrance.

"How'd you guys get out, away from Filch and Snape?" I asked

"Fever Fudge, they were hungry, "Fred started

"So hungry they actually took it from us." George said as they were about to go back and forth as always.

"As soon as they ate it they got really hot and passed out!" Fred exclaimed winking at me.

"Smart thinking guys." I said as I walked up to Fred to give him a hug. I stood talking to Fred as Harry went on to explain about Sirius.

"You saved me 'Mione. Blimey, I almost got the Crucio spell cast on me and you stopped her. She could have used it on you." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"Yes, but it was worth it. Even if she would have tortured you with the curse it would have felt the same to me. I wouldn't have been able to bare to watch." I muttered.

To show thanks he leaned down and kissed me. His mouth opened and mine did too and we began passionately kissing.

He pulled back, "I love you Hermione Granger."


	9. Chapter 9: The Prophecy

Chapter 9: The prophecy

As soon as we knew it all of us were headed off to the ministry by floo. No one was there; you could hear a pin drop. We looked around a while before Harry broke into a run down a hallway. We then entered a room with little globes on stands. They were white and had swirls moving inside them. We ran a little ways down as Harry counted the aisles and came to an abrupt stop,

"He should be right here." Harry muttered.

"Yea well I don't think he's here mate. Try another aisle?" George asked.

"No he was right here!" Harry shouted.

Neville walked up to Harry with one of the globes in his hand,

"Look Harry, it's got your name on it. These are prophecy's, and this one is yours."

Harry took it in his hand and stared at.

By my side I felt Fred's hand quake in mine. I looked at him and he had a fearful look, with his direction behind him. I looked over my shoulder to find a cloaked figure with a mask. The mask had swirly designs on it. I gasped,

"Harry."

Harry looked in my direction and then past me. Before someone began to talk,

"Ah yes, you saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see Harry. Now, hand the prophecy to me and no one will get hurt." He hissed

I looked over my shoulder past Harry, Lucious Malfoy was taking his mask off.

"Never." Harry said

The death eater in front of Fred and I advanced on us.

"_Stupify_!" I shouted.

Fred and I ran down the aisles full of racks and racks of the prophecy's, knocking each rack down as we went. Soon after another Death Eater appeared in front of us,

"_Reducto_!" Fred shouted at him before the Death Eater swirled and darted threw the room.

The rest of us met up and found a large door to exit the room. We pushed through and into a different room, standing in a circle around Harry.

"Do you hear those whispers? What are they?" Harry asked

"Harry there's no—"I started

"I hear them too." Luna said cutting me off.

We looked around puzzled. I stole a glance at Fred and he gave me a sideways look then shrugged. Before I could shout a spell a Death Eater was coming up behind Fred, and my eyes bulged.

" 'Mione what's wrong." He asked.

My answer was about to come but I couldn't choke it out. The Death Eater grabbed Fred by the collar of his gray sweater and held his wand up against Fred's throat. I went to touch Fred's hand but I was torn away by someone grabbing my hair. I let out a small whimper and Fred began to resist against the Death Eater, but they were fail attempts. I then felt a wand pierce against my throat. I looked over at everyone else and they were all guarded and held by other Death Eaters. Bellatrix was behind Neville and Lucious stood in front of Harry very still. I waited for what would happen next.

A/N Sorry that this chapter was so short. I'm trying to piece the chapters into chunks so that they all fit together nicely... If that made any sense. I haven't gotten any reviews so I don't know whether you guys like this or not. Is writing this wasting my time? Well next chapter comes tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10: He's back

Chapter 10: He's back

"Give me the prophecy!" Lucious hissed

"No." Harry said simply again.

Lucious began to advance on Harry but Sirius came out of nowhere and popped in front of Harry. From across the room I could see Mad-Eye behind Luna's Death Eater and Tonks behind Bellatrix and Neville my Death Eater was caught off guard for only a moment. I grabbed his arm and whipped around in front of him.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted.

His wans went flying across the room and he aparated away. I could see after Molly had taken care of George she moved to Fred. Fred's Death Eater seemed to sense she was behind him. He held onto Fred but stupefied Molly at the same time. I whipped up my wand,

"Reducto!" The man disintegrated to ashes behind Fred. Fred and I grabbed ahold of each other's hands and ran to Molly.

"Mum, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine dear go make sure your father got Ron and Ginny. Go,go!" She shooed us away.

We nodded and ran off. Death Eater's and members of the Order were flying around in dizzying circles. I spotted Ginny fighting off a Death Eater. He was slowly backing her up into the wall. I ran up and Fred and I shouted,

"Reducto!" Before the spell could hit the Death Eater he took off into the sky.

I grabbed Ginny's arm and at that moment I heard a scream,

"No!" Harry screamed as Remus held him back from Bellatrix.

Bellatrix gave a smirk and backed out of the door. I watched as Remus let go and Harry ran after her, undoubtedly going to try and get revenge. The rest of us stood there, mouths agape. The rest of the Death Eater's took off and aparated to a place that we do not know. We all stood there for a while until taking off into the hallway. I ran up to find Dumbledore standing over Harry as Harry lay on the ground surrounded by a tornado of, we don't know, glass? No one came forward to go over by Harry, it was best that we leave him alone. Moments later a shadow appeared in the tornado. We looked closer and I could see a hooded figure, like a Death Eater. I knew better though. No Death Eater would stand there after Bellatrix was lying feet away. It was Voldemort. I could hear flames from the floo rise up and the Ministry began to fill with people. Along with Minister Fudge himself who muttered,

"He's back, he's really back." With a scared look on his face and backing up slowly.

A/N: Obviously this is the end of Order or the Phoenix. I am deciding whether to carry this on. If I do I will make the rest up due to the fact that Fred is not in Half Blood Prince at all. Is this a good idea? Please tell me in the reviews. PLEASE.


	11. Chapter 11: Another Prank

Chapter 11: Another prank.

School came to an end and Dumbledore had returned. Fred and I hoped into the Hogwarts express train and went to a cabin. All of us had to pack in, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Luna and I. Fred took a seat and there was only a small space left, I could never fit. I looked around and Fred patted a hand on his lap. I smiled and went and sat slowly on his lap.

"Hey there love." He said and leaned into kiss me.

"Blimey! We don't want to see that! Keep it PG would ya?" George shouted.

Fred and I pulled back and blushed. I let out a small giggle and looked out the window. I was tired but excited to get to the burrow, where I would be staying for the summer. I lay my head down on Fred's shoulder and turn in to his chest to take a small nap. Fred put his arms around my back and stroked my hair so I fell asleep.

2 hours later:

We were back at the Burrow and unpacking. I was staying in Ginny's room with her and we split the closet up and I packed my clothes in. I put my clothes on hangers and hung them in the closet on the metal railing.

I felt gross and dirty so I went to take a shower then I would change into my night pants and shirt. After taking a shower I went back to my room, naked and only wrapped in a robe. I closed the door behind me and went to the closet, my clothes were gone. I decided Ginny must have taken them out or hidden them.

"Ginny! Do you know where my clothes are?" I asked shouting down the hallway to her.

"No! Last time I saw them they were in the closet!" She shouted back.

Hm. I don't know where they went. Then, behind me I heard a pop. I whipped around and Fred had aparated into my room.

"Fred! Do you know where my clothes are?" I asked him accusingly.

"Maybe, but I like you better in only your robe." He muttered with a wink tugging at my collar. I turned bright red,

"Seriously Fred where are my clothes?" I ask.

He went to the window and stared out. I went over and looked out. I could see not too far in the distance on the clothes line leopard print clothes, and long red clothes. I thought for a minute.

"Wait a minute, those are my bras and underwear! Fred!" I shouted at him.

He has seen my underwear and bras! My leopard print, my zebra print, my ones with writing on the butt, and my lacey bras! Not to mention my thongs.

"I'm not going out in only my robe to get that so you better go get it or else!" I shouted at him.

"Or else what 'Mione?" He asked winking at me.

"Or else, or else I'll grab you boxers and hand them all over the house!" I said.

"Well first, that would require you to walk around in only your robe. Second, I run around the house in only my boxer quite a lot." He said laughing at me.

I heaved a sigh and thunked down to sit on my bed. He came and set next to me. He pulled my collar back and kissed my collar bone, moved up to my neck, my cheek, my forehead, and down to my nose, and stopped at my lips. I put my hands around his neck and pulled him in. He pushed me back and started kissing again.

"Hey Hermione have you found your—" Ginny walked in and I pushed Fred off of me.

"Oh uhm, Fred hung then form the clothing line. Could you go get them please?" I asked.

"No need." Fred said as he whipped his wand out. He swished it through the air and then my clothes packed back into the closet.

"Good now out while I dress." I said pointing to the door. Ginny walked out first followed by Fred.

I pulled on my underwear and pants and put my bra on. Then the lights went dim in the room, most likely another joke of Fred's.

"Come on, knock it off Fred." I shouted. The room stayed dark.

"Fred!" I shouted.

I decided to open up the door and the entire house was dark. I looked out the window and the sky was dark. Everyone stood in a line outside staring out into the field. What was going on?


	12. Chapter 12: Sweet Memories

**A/N Hi guys I hope you noticed that this is no longer going by the story line of Half Blood Prince or Order of the Phoenix. Therefore, it is a story I am making it up. Please leave reviews, I haven't gotten many so I don't know how you guys feel..**

Chapter 12: Sweet Memories

They all stood standing looked at the field. What was going on? I watched as Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lupin, Tonks, and took off into the high corn fields, and as they ran the stocks swayed back and forth. A black swirl shot up out of somewhere in the corn field and I could see spells being shot back and forth. I then realized, Death Eaters came back and found us. The prophecy was destroyed though, they watched Harry drop it to the ground. Then, what do they want this time? Harry himself, one of us? I wasn't sure but I was not letting them fight alone. I pulled my top up and over my head and opened the door to go down the stairs. One by one I crept down the stairs to get to the door. I walked past Lupin and Tonks room, Ron and Harry's room, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room, Percy's room, and Bill and Charlie's old room. Before I could go any further fire roared up at the end of the stairs slowly creeping up step by step. The burrow had many stairs, weaving up and down and all through the house, so I had time. I ran back up to our room and thought,

Come on Hermione think, think. You're the brightest witch of your age. There has to be some spell that can get rid of the fire or at least get you out of here.

While thinking I also remembered, I am not old enough to use magic outside of school, next year I will have that freedom, but not now. This is a life threatening situation though, couldn't I use a spell? Would they excuse it? Hell I knew better than that it's the ministry. I was out of options and almost out of time. I ran to the window and began banging on the hard, cold glass.

"Fred! Fred!" I cried

Fortunately, I caught his attention; he looked up and stared at me. His mouth dropped open and he began to panic, running toward the house right beneath the window. I tried to open the window, jiggling the lock back and forth and smashing on it with the lamp. Nothing worked, why do they have a muggle window?

"Hermione! Hermione!" He screamed out. I banged on the window harder this time but it was a lost cause. While he sat with his head inside of his hands, thinking I assumed.

The rest of them looked up at me in pure horror. George turned to Fred and patted him on the back murmuring words to him that I could not hear. I looked out the window at them all, waving a final goodbye. There was nothing I could do. Fred stood up and shook his head.

I watched for only a few moments as spells shot up in the air and everywhere. You could see black and white swirls in the sky of members of the Order and Death Eaters. Finally, the Death Eater's resided and everyone came back in groups. They all stood in a line now facing the burrow with their mouths open and some of them pointing at me. I waved again at them and Ron and Harry came forward too.

I was taken back to all the good times I had with them. Playing the giant Wizard's Chess game with them looking for the Sorcerer's Stone, at the Yule ball with Viktor, hanging around in the library with them to find clue's, fighting off the wrath of Professor Umbridge, practicing Defense against the Dark Arts in the Room of Requirement. I smiled at some of the memories, though those were only few. Sweet memories.

"No, no, no!" He shouted. I watched him as he paced back and forth, a single tear dripping down his face. He looked back up at me with determination in his eyes. I smiled at his bravery when all the sudden a giant boom burst out. The window in front of me shattered and I was thrown onto the floor. The world blacked out around me.

A/N Again please leave reviews of what you think of the story.


	13. Chapter 13: No Hipogriff Shit

Chapter 13: No Hippogrif shit

The world fogged around me and my vision went in and out with little white orbs clouding anything I could see. I felt as if I were choking and began coughing uncontrollably. I put my hands down and feel wiry grass in between my fingers and tickling my palm. My hair was sprayed out around me in every direction. I turned and looked up at a boy standing over me with what looks like red hair but I wasn't sure, there was dust or ash in it, his face was caked with it too. I slowly sat up,

" 'Mione you alright? Take it easy love." He muttered holding my wrist gently as if I could break.

"W-w-what happened? Who are you, why did you call me love?"

He looked at me with utter shock and his eyes bulged, mouth opened.

"What do you mean? You were standing in the Burrow and it was on fire. It exploded and you went flying to the floor. I apparated in and got you out as the ceiling was falling. You were knocked out. I'm sure your just a little foggy." He said as if hoping it was true.

He leaned down and kissed me on my cheek, I moved my hand over my cheek and rubbed where he kissed it. Then a similar looking boy came over and sat next to him. I was seeing double this isn't good.

"She looks fine Freddie! I'm sure your kiss woke her up alright. How you feeling Hermione?" he asked.

I stared up at him and looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Why you looking at me like you didn't know me or don't know we're twins. You're a funny one you." He said

I still sat and stared at them my hand and lip trembling.

"George, I don't think she knows who we are, really. She must have hit her head too hard." He said with a small tear escaping him.

For only a moment I felt bad.

"I wish to see my parents in the Muggle town I live in." I said matter of factly.

"Hermione they're a long time away. I suppose you could use the floo system. What all do you remember?" He asked me.

"Well, my name is Hermione Granger, I'm a muggle-born witch. I was accepted into the wizarding school named Hogwarts, it will be my first year." I stated

"Bloody hell Freddie, she doesn't remember Hipogriff shit. Hell, any shit. She thinks she's in her first bloody year! Absolutely mental!" the boy George exclaimed.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to show me to the floo, I will go." I said.

"Fine but first you have to gather your stuff or what's left of it. I'm coming with you to make sure you get home okay and to explain to your parents what happened." He said.

He led me over to a pile of ash. All that stood was a fire place and some mangled clothing items. We picked through the ash and found a bra, panties, a top, a tie, a sweater, a robe, and pants that apparently belonged to me. I gathered them up in my arms and he held my sweater, robe and pants.

"Do you remember how to use floo? You used first year to get to Diagon Alley." He asked.

"Yes I remember! I'm not a daft dimbo, thank you." I snorted at him.

He just stepped back and let me throw the white powder into the fireplace. A green fire raged up and crackled, I took one step and was through the fire.

A/N Only have 2 reviews! Come on guys, how do you feel about the story? I hope this added some interest to it.


	14. Chapter 14: It Feels Right

Chapter 14: It feels right

I walked out and into a dark alley and looked around. The boy who called himself Fred walked out behind me, I continued into the alley looking around.

"Hermione why are we in Diagon alley love."

When he said love a shiver went down my back.

I smiled,

"You think I'm going to my parents with only underwear, bras, and a few pairs of pants and tops."

He nodded understandably. I wondered for a moment whether I should have gone to a muggle shop.

"Do you think you could apparate us to where I tell you?" I asked.

"Yes, anywhere." He murmured

I told him Sunny set mall and he stared at me skeptically for a moment before grabbing my hand. He looked down at me and squeezed my hand once. Then we swirled together and came up in the middle of the mall. I urgently grabbed him out of the way and into the closest store before he became trampled.

We ended up in the perfect store I wanted Arrow and Fits. A trendy store that sold designer outfits luckily for me I remembered I had a credit card in my shoe, I had found it when I had felt something sharp stab into my ankle when I walked. I took it out and waved it in the air. Fred looked at scanning it wondering what it was. I skipped around the store picking out pants and shoes, belts and skirts, tops and jewelry. After I picked out one outfit Fred took it from me and held it in his hands. I found one top I wasn't sure about and went into dressing room that was vacant.

Fred followed me and sat down on an ottoman outside of the door. I took my current shirt off over my head and put one on to replace it. It was purple that fell just above my belly button. I walked out to show Fred who was looking around wondering how these rooms worked. He looked up at me and his mouth dropped open agape.

"If you don't shut your mouth a Cornish pixie might fly in." I said.

He closed his mouth and set my pile of clothes on the ottoman behind him after he got up. He walked up to me and grabbed my waist.

"You look beautiful, it just isn't something you would normally wear 'Mione." He whispered into my ear. I felt his breaths come slow along my neck and he stepped back. He poked my belly button lightly and I giggled. He mischievously grinned. He pushed me back into my fitting room and shut the door behind us. He gently pushed me up against the wall and ran his hand over my hips and the back of my thighs. He leaned in and kissed my collarbone. I felt his breath as he moved up to my neck, planted a kiss, moved to behind my ear, planted a kiss, moved to my cheek, planted a kiss, and up to my lips. At first the kiss started out slow and then grew in intensity. He lifted up my legs so that they draped over his waist. His lips felt so familiar, so, right. He opened his mouth and licked my bottom lip as if wishing to enter. I obliged and opened my mouth and his tongue went in.

After a while we pulled apart breathing heavily. He let my legs down slowly.

"I take it you like the shirt?" I asked.

"I love it." He said and put another small kiss on my forehead. He opened the door and was about to walk out. In his path was a women staring in at us. Her mouth open and her eyes wide, she backed up and walked away. We both laughed and walked out. I grabbed my clothes out and put them on the counter to check out. I turned to Fred,

"Are you telling me you seriously don't remember me? The way you kissed me, was the same way you did for. The way you did only with me." He muttered, grabbing my hand.

"I don't but it feels right." I murmured looking down at our hands.

A/N Thank you for all the reviews. I hope that you keep writing them, even if you have already wrote one write another and update me on how you like it and think it's coming along!


	15. Chapter 15: All is Fair in Love

Chapter 15: All is Fair in Love and Pranks

The women put all my clothes in a few bags and handed them to me, and Fred grabbed a few saying that I shouldn't have to carry all of them.

We then aparated back to my house, Fred and I also took the bags up to my room then went to the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad?" I called wondering where they were.

"I don't think their home yet. Would you like a tour of the house?" I ask.

He nods and grabs my hand as I show him around the kitchen and the living room then stops at the TV.

"What is this?" He asks running his finger over the screen.

"It's a television. You watch shows on it. People doing almost like plays." I say

He still looks a bit confused but nods with a little understanding.

I then take him up to the bathroom and my room. He seems to know most things accept for a few like a toaster, oven, TV, and cell phone.

As soon as we finish the tour the front door opens I run downstairs with Fred following behind me.

"Oh hello Hermione how are you, and what are you doing home?" My mom greeted me.

"I needed to but some new clothes because the burrow burnt down and all my clothes along with it. Then I decided to pop in and say hello." I replied embracing my mother. She nodded and then looked past me at Fred and I followed my dad's gaze too which landed on Fred. I went over and pulled him over to my parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Fred Weasley. He's Ron's brother, Molly's son." I said

"Yes, yes! Hello dear how are you?" My mom asked as my dad just stood there smiling. They were never the type to be impolite.

"I am well thank you, and you?" He asked. I never thought Fred could be so polite when normally he's a troublemaker with no regard for adults.

"Well, we better go so he can be back with his family. Ill grab a few clothing items and be on my way. Goodbye love you." I said hugging both of them.

I went up to my room and grabbed my new clothes and then latched onto Fred's arm, we aparated back to where the burrow was. I was about to walk over to Molly and the others when Fred grabbed my elbow and pulled me back.

"What was that you talked about the rest pf my family like you remember us." He said.

"I do remember you guys." I replied staring innocently at him

"Wait, do you mean you never lost your memory?" He asked as his voice rose.

"No I never lost my memory. Honestly Fred I thought it was obvious by now."

"You-you you lied to me!"

"No I did not I played a prank on you to get back at you for all of the ones you have pulled." I stated

"You're such a witch, that wasn't funny!" He exclaimed.

"All is fair in love AND PRANKS." I said putting emphasis on the pranks and shrugging my shoulders at him

He stood staring at me baffled for a moment and walked away to join the rest of his family. Soon he came back up to me and grabbed me by the wait twirling me into him and landed a kiss on my lips.

I looked at him for a moment confused

"All is fair in LOVE and pranks." He muttered back to me putting emphasis on the love.

A/N I hope this chapter threw you off a bit. I hoped you liked it! Please leave Reviews of what you think and follow me on Instagram bookfinity


	16. Chapter 16: Good Enough for Me

Chapter 16: Good enough for me

A/N I am sorry to say that this will be the last chapter of this story. I WILL DO A DEATHLY HALLOWS AND AFTER DEATHLY HALLOWS FANFIC FOR FREMIONE. Please leave an opinion, should I write geormione and dramione fan fic? REVIEW! THANKS.

Later that evening we had all gathered a plan to stay at the ministry as long as possible or maybe even go back to Hogwarts for a period of time, only the kids. Molly decided we would take the next train to Hogwarts. We sat with the last years though we would not be taking classes, quite yet. Fred and I got on the train and were headed off, all feeling solemn.

Not long later we arrived at Hogwarts for the feast. While everyone else had house robes on we had our normal clothes with a black robe on. At the feast Dumbledore referred to us as helpers even prefects. I decided that was fine with me. After the feast all of us had gotten an invitation to see Dumbledore in his office. Fred grabbed my hand and we walked up the familiar, squeaky, marble staircases.

"Ahh yes hello everyone." Dumbledore spoke to Ron, the twins, Ginny, Harry & I.

"I wish to inform you that your stay here is welcomed under the circumstances. Although we must put you to work, you will find yourselves assigned to a different teacher and you will help that teacher with anything that they wish. Also, if you don't get assigned a teacher you may help run detention. You will only work about 2 hours a day helping the teacher with the most, needy, classes." He bellowed

We all nodded in understanding.

"Professor, if you don't mind my asking, where will we be sleeping?"

"I was about to get to that next Miss Granger, thank you. You will all be staying in a teacher dormitory that is empty as of right now. We used to have many more teachers here but we find ourselves under staffed today. The rooms are all together hidden in a secret passageway. I expect you all to act proper. This map will guide you to your rooms where your stuff has been arranged in the commons." He said as he slid an old, wrinkly paper over to Harry.

Harry led us down many corridors until we walked up to a giant, stone Hogwarts crest on a wall. He put his hand underneath it and the crest flung open. We all walked inside to find a common room much like Gryffindors but a tad nicer.

"Blimey this is great!" The twins shouted in unison, and it was.

There was velvet couch's surrounding a fire, beautiful paintings, tile floor, and a separate bedroom for almost all of us. There was only 5 rooms and 6 of us.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Ron asked, but he clearly was not about to share a room.

"Someone's going to have to share a room." Harry said

"Well if they do their going to have to share a bed." Ginny called from inside a room. We went to the door and followed her, there was only one bed in the room, with a closet and end table. The bed was queen sized and not twin because the teachers were bigger.

After everyone looked in Ginny's room that she had claimed everyone looked to me and Fred whose hands were entwined.

"Well go on then mate." Ron said to Fred.

Fred looked down at me with question in his eyes. I shrugged my shoulders I suppose it wasn't that big of a deal, Molly would kill us and likely my parents too but it's not like we had a choice. Of course no one wanted to sleep on the couch that was old and filled with dust, so we were left with this. Had Dumbledore known? I wasn't sure but I was too tired to argue I pulled Fred's hand and dragged him into a room. He shut the door and I went to flop down on the bed. I was about to shut my eyes when an annoying George came in and interrupted,

"The others wanted me to tell you to keep it PG-13. However, if you do find yourselves flipping Hipogriff feathers, please don't be loud about it." He winked then left.

"Flipping Hipogriff feathers?" I asked Fred wondering what it meant.

"Sex, that's a joking way to say sex." He replied staring at me as I turned bright red.

I decided to get my things together and pack them into the closet leaving room for Fred's stuff and he also gave me the end table to put books in and on. Night rolled around quickly but I heard the concrete crest open., and got up wondering who had entered. I found a sneezing Professor McGonagall.

"Dumbledore wanted me to give you your teacher assignments." She said as the rest of us came out.

"Ronald you are with Professor Sprout helping with Herbology, Harry with Hagrid for Mystical Creatures, Hermione and Fred with for detention, and George with Professor Slughorn for Potions." She said while handing us all schedules.

I got stuck with detention, the best witch of my age stuck with detention! Fred seemed to notice my anger and out a hand on the small of my back rubbing it up and down.

"At least you'll be with me." He whispered into my hair as he held his schedule next to mine.

He was right at least I would be with him. If I'm lucky I'll be with him forever but for now this is good enough for me. Because all is fair in love and pranks.

A/N Don't forget to tell me which ship I should write about next, GERMIONE OR DRAMIONE. ALSO, I AM DOING A SEQUEL AT SOME POINT. And remember, all is fair in love and pranks.


End file.
